icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5679407-20121124124516/@comment-4184884-20121124133439
I agree that I would have preffered if the show had ended 100% creddie as opposed to the random seddie/creddie deal that we got, because then at least Freddie (and Dan) would have committed to something. I expected no "real" endgame, just a lean one way or the other. But I expected a lean one way with confirmation from the other way that there were no longer feelings. I could have accepted Sam being all "not really" over the phone when she talked to Freddie and them realizing they no longer had feelings for each other, followed by the creddie thing. But that's not what Dan did. The Sam/Freddie phonecall (clearly done as Dan's attempt to lure seddie shippers into watching Sam & Cat in the hopes that they'll reconcile, which I actually think will happen because of all of Dan's previous comments and because of just how open ended seddie was left) gave off the vibe very clearly that they still had feelings for one another and wanted to get back together. And then Freddie kissed Carly, which I expected too obviously and I'm not actually bothered by the kiss. What bothers me is the lack of discussion about it and Freddie's little fist pump at the end (which just rubbed me the wrong way. I think it was the machismo of it that put me off.) These two moments: Asking Sam to get back together and then getting kissed by Carly/fist pumping about it, happened on the same exact day. He literally made (or accepted) a move on (from) both of his best friends in the span of mere hours and that really makes Freddie look bad in my eyes. That was the one thing I never expected Dan to do. I said this the other day, but I expected Dan to end things in the least painful way for the characters and in a way that kept all the characters' integrity intact. He didn't do that. I also said that I expected closure that would stem from Freddie making a choice. But Freddie didn't make a choice at all. All I got from what happened was that Freddie still has feelings for both girls and would be willing to be with either of them. If Sam had kissed him, based on the phonecall, he'd probably have kissed her too. (Obviously, it's a moot point because he didn't, but I'm just saying that that's where the episode made Freddie's mindset appear to me.) And frankly, I don't want to ship that Freddie with anyone. (And I still think Carly kissing him was an in the moment thing like I mentioned before the episode aired. The entire episode Freddie and Carly had very little interaction. Carly didn't want to go to the dance with Freddie and her decision to go to Italy was sealed by the promise of hot Italian guys which, lets be real, is not a basis for a relationship with Freddie...There was literally not a single indication in this episode that she had feelings for Freddie, sans the kiss at the end so, once again like iSYL I'm left pondering the legitamacy of her actions and feelings because of the constraints they happened under.) I think just some discussion amongst the characters would have made the whole situation more palatable...but no one talked. Things just happened and you were left thinking wtf was that even supposed to mean or what was the point of that? It was a cop out. Dan wanted to give creddie shippers something because their story was ending, but he wanted to give seddie shippers something so that he could lure us with the promise of a Sam & Cat reconcilliation and a seddie w/o the whole creddie issue to deal with. That's what he wanted to do, but all he did was give me a Freddie I don't even want Sam with anymore. Maybe it'll work for others, but it backfired for me. I think Sam deserves better than Freddie now and though I won't be watching Sam & Cat, I hope Dan gives Sam a nice new love interest who genuinely likes her and who doesn't go back and forth between her & her best friend. And if Freddie does show up on Sam & Cat, I hope Dan makes him sweat a little and Sam doesn't just go running back to him. (Ack. Super long post. Sorry.)